Hidden Heartbreak
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: It felt like she was drowning, in a sea of hopelessness, despair." Ziva centric fic, she reflects on something that happened in the past and changed her. Something she has never told anyone. It will have Tiva in. Rating may go up to a "T".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is quite a sad story, sorta angsty. I'm not sure whether this is any good, really actually honestly i'm worried it's not good enough. But here it is anyway. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :-(**

Hidden Heartbreak

Chapter 1

It was the 23rd, the 23rd of February. Always a bad day. The pain in her heart was always worse on this awful day of the year. Part of her had died this day, years ago.

The chest she had buried in her heart, it resurfaced on this day, the past made a re-appearance, the past she had tried so hard to forget. Something she didn't ever want to remember that she wished would disappear.

A different lifetime. A different country. A different her. She wished with all her heart that this day, all those years ago had never happened. She wished none of it had ever happened. That way she could have avoided the heartbreak. The pain that pierced her every time she breathed on this day. The pain that crippled her every time she thought about what she had tried so desperately to forget.

She, Ziva David was sat at her desk. It took today, to make her look back. Look at what she used to be like, how much she has changed since then. And she cursed this place, NCIS for making her alive again.

She used to have compassion, to be open hearted, to love, to hold, to feel.

Then this day passed, a lifetime ago. It made her change.

It made her cold, unfeeling, closed off, a killer.

And NCIS and the people in it were making her soft again. They were opening up old wounds, excruciatingly painful ones – and they didn't even realize it. Making her think and more importantly making her feel again.

Reminding her of what it felt like to be loved, to have a family, to love in return.

All these people here were a reminder of what she once had.

And Tony. She loved him so much, but what could she do?

Her past haunted her, she couldn't let it go, and it wouldn't let her go.

She was tied to it.

How could she get him involved in this, it would be unfair. Eventually it would take its toll.

She often wondered what her life would have been like, it that day hadn't happened. If she had gone on like before. What would she have been like?

She would be completely different.

She would be happy, alive, bright. Normal.

She would give this all up in a heartbeat to be with one person again.

She would give anything.

She took a picture out her drawer and stared at it for a minute, tears filling her eyes raw emotion filling her, consuming her.

Then the voice of the man she loved brought her back to reality, to the present.

"What are you looking at Ziva?"

"Nothing Tony, it is nothing."

There was an intense fire burning in her eyes, and it was enough to stop him from making another comment. He thought it was today, she was always subdued, sad, detracted from the real world on the 23rd. It was worse in February and August. She thought he didn't notice these things but she's his partner, he notices everything. Like the hurt in her eyes when she looked at that photo.

"Do you think we'll get a case, it has been like a week?" He asked, trying to lighten things up, if he could just make her smile everything would be alright again.

"Yes we will." She said, surprisingly firmly like she knew it would happen. "Something bad always happens today." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You said something."

"No I did not, you must be imagining things Tony."

He took the hint and dropped it. Meanwhile McGee was watching the strange interaction between the partners. Tony had stopped, why had he stopped? She had said something and he hadn't pushed it. Something seriously weird was going on.

"Gear up we've got a case."

"What on boss?" McGee asked.

"I dunno, but apparently it's top priority."

"Ziva was right."

"She normally is Dinozzo."

"She said we'd get a case."

"It was a lucky guess Tony." She replied.

They arrived at the crime scene, and walked into the house.

Everyone froze.

It was a man dead – gunshot wound to the head, but what had stopped them was the baby that was three feet away from him dead on the floor.

Memories came flooding back, smells, sounds, hurt. She couldn't bear it, everything was the same. Ziva dropped everything and ran from the room.

She wasn't sure what was happening, or how long she ran for. People were staring at her but she didn't care.

She just had to keep going.

If she didn't stop maybe everything would go away.

The further she ran from the people who cared, the less she would care herself.

If she didn't stop maybe the pain would go away.

Pace – breath – pace – breath.

Over and over. Not slowing until she was sure she was far enough away.

When she finally stopped running, she found herself on a deserted street. She had no idea where she was. But she couldn't take it anymore. So she sat down and cried.

Her cell started ringing. She glanced at it, it was Tony. And ignored it.

Salty tears fell down the smooth skin of her cheeks, never ceasing tears which she had locked away for so long.

She was crying, she never cried.

But for this she did, she was.

God, it hurt her so much. So much she couldn't breathe.

It felt like she was drowning, in a sea of hopelessness, despair.

People told her it got better with time. It didn't, it just gave her time to try to forget.

When she walked into that crime scene, she saw them there.

Her daughter and the father of her daughter.

Stone cold and dead on the floor.

Her cell started ringing again, Tony again and it started to rain. She just sat there, rain beating down on her upturned face.

Rain mixed with tears.

Tears for her beautiful daughter, from over a lifetime ago in Tel Aviv.

**What do you think? Please review because it would be helpful to get feeback on this one cos i'm a bit unsure. But don't be too mean!**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**p.s thanks OutCold for your encouragment on this one :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, by popular request i'm continuing! I'm not happy with this chapter, but i wasn't sure what i wasn't happy with if you know what i mean? Thanks for the amazing reviews! They mean so much, those of you who post will know just how much. But here it is:**

Chapter 2

She sat, slumped against the wall. Tears pouring down long after the rain stopped.

She had no idea how long she had been there for, and she didn't care.

Her phone had rung again, and again. But she just ignored it.

_A beautiful little girl, who's face was full of light, but she was just baby, in the arms of a radiant mother. She knew she was safe in her arms, she felt safe. Loved. The baby looked up at her mother, and brought out an arm to touch her face tenderly. The beautiful woman above the baby smiled, and whispered sweet words to her in many tongues._

It was just one of the memories. One of the many.

One of the most wonderful.

And one of the most painful.

Bittersweet.

She had loved her daughter so much, and she had been taken from her in an instant. She missed her with every breath she took, every heart beat.

That hole in her heart would never be filled.

"Where is she Gibb's?"

"Ziva can take care of herself Dinozzo; she doesn't want to be found." Gibb's said, and as he watched the panic spread over his face added "yet"

It wasn't enough, she could be anywhere and something was seriously wrong for her to just run our a crime scene like that, for no apparent reason.

"I'm going to the men's room." He said.

"She won't pick up Dinozzo, like she hasn't the last nine times."

"Try, try, try again." He replied and walked off.

He rang.

Ziva's cell rang, again. She looked at the caller ID. Tony again. She ignored it, again.

When Tony got back to the bull-pen, Gibb's had gone.

"He's gone to MTAC, with the director." McGee told him.

"McGee, I need you to do your computer geek thing and track Ziva's cell."

He raised his eyebrows, "Does Gibb's-"

"What do you think? Come on probie, she's been gone for over three hours."

He sighed, "Fine I'll do it, but now you know how she felt while you were gone all the time with Jeanne."

Tony looked away, guilt washing over him. "Just do it."

Less than ten minutes later Tony was in the car, on his way to find Ziva.

A sort of overwhelming sense of needing to protect his partner had overcome him. He hated the thought of her being in any sort of pain, and he hated not knowing whether she was ok. He was beginning to appreciate how she must have felt when he was away, and with Jeanne all the time.

He was very close, and was driving up the street, and raining again when he saw a figure slumped on the floor, leaning against the wall. Panic choked him, and he ran out the car assuming the worst. "Ziva! Ziva!"

She turned her head to face him, he had come for her. Why had he come for her? Why did he have to see her in this state?

All of a sudden she was extremely tired. Her back was aching from where she'd been sat all day and she was emotionally drained.

"Tony."

"Ziva, what are you doing?" He didn't hide the relief in his voice that he'd found her, and that she was alright, or at least would be.

"I – why are you here."

"To find you."

He looked at her expectantly, but she didn't reply. He stared at her; she looked so empty, so lost. It was breaking his heart, so god knows what it was doing to her.

He went over to her and bent down, "Never mind, we'll talk later. Come on lets get you home." He picked her up in his arms and started carrying her to the car.

She didn't struggle; she just let him take her, completely relaxed in his arms. Why was she doing that? Normal Ziva would be ready to kill him if he picked her up like this, she was being so passive, it – it just wasn't right.

She was freezing cold, from being sat outside in the rain for several hours. Her skin was like ice.

"Maybe I should take you to a hospital, Zee?"

"No," that was the last place she wanted to be "No." She repeated.

"O.k., but um, I'll get Ducky to come over and see you okay, no arguments."

She sighed but nodded, there was no use arguing in her current state, and it was better than going to hospital.

Concern etched onto his face Tony put her in the car, and took his jacket off to wrap around her.

"Here, you need to keep warm."

She was beginning to come to her senses and realized what an idiot she had been, this would lead to so many questions… But if it weren't for Tony she'd still be out there and probably would have stayed there.

"Tony," He looked at her immediately, "Thank you." She whispered. He smiled, and her head drooped, exhaustion overcoming her.

Tony watched her, a powerful emotion swelling up inside him. He delicately kissed her cheek, "You're welcome Ziva."

Then sighed, Gibb's was gonna kill him.

**What do you think? Please review again, it would be amazing to get the same number of reviews!**

**please :-p**

**And thanks for reading.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo sorry for the wait, life has been insanely busy and i've had loads of school work! I feel really bad especially because you guys have been so amazing reviewing stuff! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me, i've never had this many reviews for any of my fics so please continue! Sorry it's short, and i'm personally not convinced whether it's any good. But that's for you guys to decide, so here it is...**

Chapter 3

Tony had taken Ziva back to her place, she hadn't spoken since he'd put her in the car.

They had sat down, and Tony had picked out a movie, and Ziva hadn't said a word since.

Boy had she screwed things up.

She hadn't let her emotions take control of her like that for years. Not since her daughters death.

She winced at the thought.

And sooner or later Tony was going to start asking questions.

And it wasn't fair not to answer him.

"Ziva," he started.

_There you go, she thought._

"Ziva, what were you doing out there?" _Don't push it Dinozzo, she might not want to talk, she might not be ready._

She looked at him, her chocolate eyes piercing his "I was thinking Tony." _It wasn't a lie, she had been thinking._

"About what?"

"About, about something that happened a long time ago Tony."

"What happened?"

"I would rather not talk about it Tony, I think you should go-"

"I'm not going anywhere Ziva, what happened?"

He looked her over, assessed how much danger he was in for probing for information. The scary thing was that she didn't look angry. Not in the slightest. Just tired, and broken.

"Tony look, I don't want you to change your opinion of me because of what I am about to tell you." She sighed, looking defeated.

"It won't change." He said quickly, but he meant it. Whatever she had done, or whatever had happened it was in the past, he would still love her. Oh no, tell me he hadn't just thought that. He would love her. Was he admitting to himself finally that he loved her? Now was really not the time…

"Tony," she began, he could see the heart break in her eyes, "I, I had a daughter."

She watched him digest this piece of information; he looked shocked, but tried to contain it. She watched the questions he wanted to ask build up, but she continued.

"She, she was murdered." Tears welled up her eyes, they threatened to spill over the edge, giving her emotions away, baring her soul.

He was watching her heart break, and it was breaking his. He hated to see her in so much pain. But this, Ziva, a daughter?

This was so much bigger than anything he imagined, and she had been murdered.

He pulled Ziva closer to him, and she didn't resist.

"What was her name?" He said, in barely a whisper.

"Aimee Talia Carissa David." She whispered back, finally letting the tears flow.

**What do you think of the name/s? I know there are quite a few! But i couldn't choose! Some of you may recognize "Aimee" from one of my other fics, but i wanted it for her child because of the meaning, which for those of you who don't know will be "revealed", lol, in the next chapter.**

**Please review, i love to know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading! You guys are great!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it has been such a long time, i've had a majorly huge writers block. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, but feedback was kinda disappointing, i went from 13 reviews to 6! But i think this is a better chapter, but it was very depressing to write! Hopefully you will like it though. Also, i apologize in advance because over the next couple of weeks i probably won't be UDing, i have exams coming up which is annoying, and i have to do some revision :-( it sucks! **

Chapter 4

_What was her name?" He said in barely a whisper._

"_Aimee Talia Carissa David." _

There was no longer any need for her to pretend. He knew know, there was no use in hiding her pain. He would see straight through the mask that she had used for so long. That had fooled everyone for so long.

She, Ziva David had bared her soul to him. To Tony Dinozzo, of all people. The irony was almost funny. Almost.

Saying her baby's name out loud, it hurt so much. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. The anguish, the guilt, he wouldn't understand. No one could.

Every day when she woke up, it was there tormenting her, every night the same scene replayed in her nightmares. She relived it every day. Every time she saw a mother and a daughter in the street, or on a case, thee memories would come flooding back.

Smells and sounds, feelings. Anything could trigger it; it would never stop torturing her.

She remembered years ago, the undercover assignment with Tony and when they discovered Sophie Ranier was pregnant.

"_I'm just trying to picture you pregnant."_

_She had panicked, just for a second before she regained her composure and sent an icy masked glare Tony's way. "Don't." She'd replied._

So many memories. She just wanted to forget, forget it all. Forget that day all those years ago, when she had entered the house.

Things just didn't feel right, she didn't know what was wrong, but she just knew something terrible had happened.

She remembered, coming home, and what she had found there…

_She had gone home early, begged her father to be excused. Something was wrong. She could feel it, like something terrible had happened. She tried to shrug it off, it was probably nothing, she mused as she opened the front door slowly. _

_She called out her lovers' name, "Adrien, mon amour." She called._

"_Là où est Aimee?"_

_There was no answer, the house was still._

_Far too still for a home with a baby in. "Maybe they are sleeping." Ziva thought, trying desperately to convince herself._

_She quickly checked all the rooms on the first floor, they were all clear, there was no evidence of them being out. With a rising sense of dread, she began to climb the stairs. Every step seemed to take forever, and she felt the panic fill her little by little, smothering her by the time she reached the top of the stairs. _

_Her first reaction was to head toward Aimee's room, but she was paralyzed with fear of what she would find there._

"_Adrien?" _

"_Aimee, chéri."_

_She slowly began walking, to the door; she turned the handle gently, and pushed it open._

_The whole world stopped. _

_Adrien, was there lying dead on the floor, and her baby, her baby, was lying next to him. _

_In a millesecond, her life changed forever. She felt her heart break. It was agony; she rushed over to her baby, and tenderly picked her up and held her in her arms. Her skin was cold. _

_She was gone._

_Her baby was dead._

_The pain was unbearable, she couldn't see, she couldn't think. This couldn't be happening. This was impossible. Her baby could not be dead. _

_She was blinded by tears, her beautiful daughter was gone. So was Adrien._

_She held her daughters lifeless form close to her body, if she held her for long if enough, if she just willed her to wake up right there in her arms maybe, just maybe she would._

_But she didn't._

_She had no idea how long she sat there stroking her daughter's hair, kissing her, rocking back and forward. Over and over again._

_With tears falling, merciless._

_She begged, begged when there was no one to listen, if they would just take her instead of Aimee, anyone but her daughter._

_She begged until she could no longer speak. _

_In the months that were to follow she would wish someone could kill her, if she was dead the pain might go away, the tears would stop falling._

_She whispered words in desperation Aimee, "Sil vous plais, veuillez revenir. Bébé, sil vous plais. Je t'aime. Vous ne peut pas meurent, chéri, Aimee. Je t'aime tellement, il blesse tellement."_

_She no longer cared what happened to her, her daughter was gone, Adrien was gone._

_A life without them was a life not worth living._

_She eventually stopped, and looked at her daughter, she was so delicate, like a china doll. Her cheeks had lost the adorable blush they had, and her face was white, her eyes were closed, she looked peaceful._

_But it didn't hurt any less._

Yet here she was, years later. Reliving the worst day of her life.

In Tony's arms.

And strangely, she felt safe, secure.

It didn't relieve the pain, she had discovered that nothing did.

Sure drinking and pointless one night stands had made her forget, just for a little.

But then everything would come back, and if anything the pain would be worse.

She was supposed to be strong, to mask her emotions.

And do you know what the worst part of it was?

The guilt.

It consumes you, for a while afterwards it's all you can think about. If she had been home, she could have stopped it. She had replayed the scene thousands of different ways in her head. And it always ended up with her realizing that she could have, somehow stopped her daughter's murder.

Tony's voice brought her back to the present.

"What does it mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Your daughters name."

"Carissa means tender touch, Talia, after my sister, means morning dew."

"And Aimee?"

She took a deep breath, "It means beloved." She said, as a tear slid down her cheek.

**What do you think? Did i overdo the angst thing? Or was it ok? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy guys! I'm sorry t's been so long since i UDed... but i've had exams and feedback for the last chapter was slighlty depressing, so please review if you want another chapter quicker! This is quite short, but i didn't want to make it any longer, cos i decided i'd do the next bit in another chapter :-) Also, for the millionth time tonight, this chapter is dediacted to my amazing friends on ff, Hayley, Hannah, Rachel, Tay, Doug and Alice! You can find their usernames on my profile page, and i strongly suggest you do, cos they're brilliant writers! But anyway, finall here it is!**

Chapter 5

She don't know how long she sat there for, in Tony arms.

She just wanted to forget, to be comforted, and in Tony's arms, it just felt right.

Eventually she fell asleep, the weariness that she had been fighting took over and she drifted off…

Giving Tony some time to think.

She'd finally let him in, and he thought he'd be prepared for whatever horror she had been through, or why she was so upset, but this, this was something else.

A child, with another man he felt a pang of jealousy, which immediately turned to sadness, they'd both died, he reminded himself.

Why hadn't she confided in him earlier?

O.k., so maybe not her first year, too early, but why not her second year?

He knew the answer, and it left him feeling bitter – Jeanne.

She'd lost her trust in him, just a little, and obviously it had taken this long to build that trust up again, along with a trigger, of that crime scene.

And that hurt, that she hadn't come to him, before then, that he had had to chase after her and make sure she was ok, rather than her wanting to tell him.

But it was fine now, he was comforting and for the first time, she was curled up in his arms, he could feel her petite form against him and he could smell her, feel her hair on his face.

He was finally trying to help her, because he knew what was wrong.

His cell started to ring, "Shit," he thought, he didn't want to wake up Ziva, and to top things off it was Gibb's.

"Hi boss," he whispered.

"Dinozzo, what the hell is going on?"

"Can you keep your voice down you're shouting down the phone?"

"Why do I need to keep my voice down Dinozzo?"

"Because Ziva's sleeping boss."

"Oh god, tell me you didn't-" Gibb's said in a threatening voice,

But Tony interrupted, "What? No! Boss," his voice returned to a whisper, "We weren't, no!"

"Well then why the hell is Ziva asleep? And where was she and how did you find her?"

"Ummm, I kind of got McGee to trace her cell…"

"You what?"

"I'm sorry boss, but she's my partner I was worried about her, and-"

"Fine Tony, look why is Ziva asleep?"

"Because she's tired."

"Why is she tired?"

"Because I found her on the side of a road in the rain."

"You are testing the patience I have, and-"

"And you have very little patience, I know boss."

"What the hell was she doing on the side of the road?"

"She was crying boss."

That shut him up for a bit, Ziva, crying?

"What did you do Dinozzo?"

"It wasn't me boss!"

"Why was she upset Dinozzo?"

"Umm, I'm not sure she'd want me to tell you."

"Dinozzo."

"Fine, but I want to into witness protection when she finds out, cos I'm a dead man otherwise."

"Dinozzo" Gibb's said, in his I'm-not-going-to-ask-again voice.

"Boss, this is huge," he said.

God he didn't know where to start and this wasn't going to be pretty, he hadn't forgotten that Gibb's lost Shannon and Kelly.

"Tony!"

Crap, it really was getting serious, so Tony took a deep breath.

"Boss, several years ago today, Ziva found her partner and their baby daughter murdered."

Gibb's hung up.

**Please review! Pretty, pretty, pretty please! What do you think of Tony's thoughts? Lol.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**No, i haven't been abducted by aliens. I know i haven't UDed in ages. Sorry about that. But if you check my profile you'll see i have actually been very busy, but with other things. This is the last chapter and it's a bit crappy really but i needed to tie this up so i hope you like it anyway.**

Chapter 6

As Tony had expected Gibbs arrived at Ziva's apartment a very short time later.

He knocked, and Tony tried to shout quietly to him that he could come in the door was unlocked; he didn't want to wake Ziva, although he knew in reality that Gibbs was gonna anyway.

"Boss, she's sleeping." Tony pointed out.

"I can see that Dinozzo,"

"Of course you can boss, I meant, what I mean is… my point is I think we should let her sleep."

Gibbs regarded Tony.

"She just poured her heart out to me, and cried in my arms boss. Then I told you and this is Ziva, I'd like a few more minutes of life – please."

Gibbs almost smiled at him, "Fine."

He sat down, and didn't speak.

They sat there for 30 seconds.

A minute.

Two minutes.

"Ok boss, maybe we should wake her now," even death was better than this, the silence.

"Ready to face death Dinozzo."

"Yes boss." He said regretting calling him in the first place, "Boss, did you… did you have any idea tha-"

"No Tony, I didn't know either."

He nodded, "Ok, ok. Ziva?" he gently took hold of her shoulder and gently shook it, "Zee?"

"Mhhmmmm…"

Tony took this as a sign that she was awake.

"Gibbs is here,"

Her eyes opened wearily, "What? Why?"

"I called him,"

Her eyes filled with hurt and betrayal, along with tears which she tried to shake off, "Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you," he said looking at her, pleading, trying to make her understand. He grasped her hand, and she didn't pull away. This didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. But he didn't comment on it either.

She searched his eyes, caring loving. So much more than she ever deserved.

"I'll go make myself scarce," Tony said wandering aimlessly down the hall.

"You're letting him do that?" Gibbs asked,

"He knows where everything is," she said quietly.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows but made no comment.

"We haven't broken rule number 12 if that's what you're worried about."

"No, but you've thought about it," Gibbs thought.

"Were you ever intending on telling me about this."

"Tony told you."

"Tony told me. Well, were you?"

"I, I don't know. I was doing so well, forgetting till today."

"I know Ziva, have you forgotten that? I know how it feels; you should've come to me."

"Come to you about what Gibbs? Come to talk to you about something I've been desperately trying to forget since it happened?"

He was quiet.

"What was her name?"

"Aimee," she said, a tear slipping down her face, "And now, all these years later I still can't say her name without crying."

He hugged her, "You'll get there." He said softly.

"I will?"

"You will, because to live again properly, you have too."

They broke apart, "I'm sorry," she said, "I know, I should not apologize, but I truly am. I should have told you,"

He shrugged, "I don't want to see you in work tomorrow, either of you," he said as Tony came one of the rooms down the hall, "You both have the day off. Use it."

And he left.

"That was quick," Tony said.

"Some things you don't want to talk about for long Tony,"

"I'm sorry Ziva,"

"For what? None of what happened was your fault it was years ago, I didn't even know you."

"I'm sorry you didn't feel you could tell me, I'm sorry for what you've lost. I'm sorry for a lot of things."

Screw shutting everyone out, she was sick and tired of it. It was getting too hard. People were caring too much.

So she flung her arms around Tony's neck, and clung onto him. "Thank you," she whispered. They broke their embrace slightly so they were facing each other, but still in the others arms. "Ziva," he whispered, the intensity of her gaze burning through him,

"Tony, be quiet," she whispered smiling, and crushed her lips to his.

Hungry and passionately he kissed her back, pouring all his emotions, all his love in that kiss. They broke apart when the need to breathe came too much.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered.

He looked at her like she was insane, "You don't deserve me? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you Ziva David."

"I guess, we deserve each other then,"

"I suppose we do," he said smiling at her. "You're so beautiful," he whispered to her smiling face.

"You are not so bad yourself," she said, smiling even wider.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I need to move on, and I want to do that with you."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Good then, now I can say this; I love you Ziva,"

"Really?"

"Yes," he laughed.

"I love you too, Tony."

He kissed her, gently, softly.

She could do this, she decided, she finally could.

**I know it's a bit of a bad ending, but please can everyone who's read this just drop me a line. Just a 'i liked it' or something. :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews i've gotton so far, and i'm pretty sad to be ending this one. Even though it became slow towards the end.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and read.**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
